Wavering Trust
by Yurameki
Summary: E/K! Kaoru befriended a boy when she was a little girl. Years later she discovers what had become of him: Kenshin's greatest enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ruroni Kenshin! Not mine not mone NOT MINE! ^^

Enjoy

****

Wavering Trust

------------------------

By Yurameki

-----------------------

His eyes searched wildly as the screams behind him became louder. He had to escape before they found him.

His small body made its way through the trees hoping to loose them in the lush forest. His breathing became erratic realizing that they were at his heels. He needed to escape them. He had not seen his onee-san yet.

---

The small girl peered through the darkness making her way out of the house. She sighed sadly as she gathered her blanket and settled herself on the porch of her home, looking up at the sky.

It had been two months since her father had been sent to fight in the war. It had been a little over two weeks since she had last heard from him. She could only wait for him to return. Every night she would crawl out of bed and sneak out to wait for him, but he never came. She could only hope that he would come back soon. She missed her otousan dearly and her mother looked like she was getting sicker with each passing day. 

The young girl bit her lip nervously as her thoughts trailed to her mother. Ever since her father was forced to leave her mother's health had been fading. She would g et tired easily and pass out from time to time. Two weeks ago she could no longer function properly leaving the poor girl to care for her and the house as well. But she knew that once her father came back everything would be as it was. All she had to do was wait.

The child sighed again, shutting her eyes and leaning on the beam. Her eyes snapped open hearing shout from other side of the gates.

"Come back here you little brat!!"

Her heart raced. Was someone in trouble? Without a moment of hesitation she ran to the gates and opened them with as much strength as her small body could muster. 

"Get away!" She heard someone growl. 

It sounded like a young boy but she could see them just yet. She peeked her head out and was faced with an appalling. Three men, armed with knives, had cornered a small boy.

The girl's eyes hardened at the sight then looked frantically for a weapon. Finding none she ran to the dojo. Slamming the shouji open she grabbed the nearest bokken and ran back to the scene. She maybe young but her father had taught her everything there was about her technique. She could not let the boy be harmed. 

--

He growled viciously as they neared him. He was trapped. Now he would never be able to see his oneesan again. Cursing under his breath he closed his eyes awaiting death's hand.

A scream pierced his ears causing his eyes to snap open. He saw two of the men staring at the third whimpering in pain as he cradled his injured leg. The man to his right stalked off towards the man and growled. 

"You little bitch!" He yelled as he lunged at someone. At the last second the boy spotted a little girl no older than 7 or 8 years old. However his concentration was broken when he saw the other man run towards him with a violent cry. The boy rolled out of the way and ran towards the injured man had dropped.

He side glanced towards the girl and saw that she was in trouble, her weapon had been knocked out of her heads and her eyes were wide with fear as her enemy stalked towards her. Without hesitation the young boy ran towards him before he reached her and stabbed him violently in his leg causing the man to fall to his knees. A yell behind him made him realize that he had been careless. He had forgotten about the third man. 

The boy turned to se him with his knife in the air headed straight towards the boy. He stared him with wide eyes, frozen in place. A loud crack sounded through the air. The young boy saw the man's eyes roll back then slide shut as his body became limp and slump to the ground. Behind him the young girl was panting, a broken bokken in her hands.

He looked around to see the two injured men running away. THe boy scowled at them. Cowards.

She eyes him curiously then smiled. "Daijoubu ka?"

He turned to her, his features becoming a bit more relaxed. "Hai," he said nervously. "A-- Arigato."

She shook her head. "Iie! You saved me too. Honto, domo arigato gozaimasu," she said as she bowed. "You better come inside before they come back," she said as she gestured for him to follow her. 

The boy nodded then proceeded to follower her inside. He helped her close the gate, making sure it was locked. "This is your home?" He said in awe as he inspected the grounds. 

She nodded enthusiastically. "Hai, You can stay her for awhile, if you'd like... eetoo..."

The boy looked at her. "Yukishiro Enishi desu. Arigato."

"Yoroshiku! Kamiya Kaoru desu," she said cheerfully as she bowed.

Enishi eyed her curiously not knowing exactly what to think of the young girl. 

Kaoru smiled brilliantly at him before grabbing his hand. "I'll show you to your room. Come on."

Enishi stared at their joined hands as she lead him inside allowing a small smile to grace his seemingly cold features. 

-----

Ok this is my third attempt to write a RK fic. But my first writing E/K.. ^^;; As you can see I altered some stuff... Kaoru's dad is off fighting... her mom is sick.. errmm.. ok.. About the age differences. I made Kaoru a little older than she's supposed to be. She's about 8 or 7 and Enishi is supposed to be 10 or so.

Oi... I found that on sites that he was 10 when he went to visit Tomoe and met Kenshin. I found it odd that some sites had him 24 years old when he appears in the Jinchuu Arc and he was 10 when he saw Kenshin kill Tomoe. And it's like what 10 or so years later when the RK manga begins and year passes when we get to Jinchuu Arc.. am I right? So wouldn't that have made Enishi 21-22 or something.. ARGH NEVERMIND! 

I'm just confusion myself.. @_@ Well I'll stop my insane rambling. Hope you guys like it so far.... ^^;;;

Yurameki


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back. I apologize for letting this story get away, it's been like that with the rest of creations too. I've been busy. . . Anyway, I scraped the original second chapter because I wanted to show how close Enishi and Kaoru become as children. I thought it would be more fun to write. Although the beginning of this part is the same the rest is different. So I hope you guys enjoy. I'm working on the next part now so no worries (I hope_ 

^_^

Wavering Trust

---------------------

Part 2

-------------------

By Yurameki

--------------------

The bright morning sun shone through the window illuminating the room where a small boy slept. His face seemed peaceful in slumber. One would think that he was an innocent, however once he awoke it was a different matter. When the young horror was awake his eyes were narrowed as if ready to attack at any moment. His look was cold and cruel having seen too many horrors in the world. 

Lazily he stood looking at his surroundings, wondering where he was. Then it came to him. The girl, Kaoru, had saved him. It was weird for him, to be so trusting but the girl was harmless and after all he owed her his life. 

After putting away the futon and getting dressed he walked out of the room peering curiously down the hall. There seemed to be no one home. He walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. There was a small dining area next it. His eyes widened as he spied a steaming bowl of rice and fish on the table. As if on cue his stomach rumbled telling him that he hadn't eaten in a long while. Without a second thought he scampered towards the meager meal and picked up the chopsticks laying next to the bowl. He picked at the fish and took a small bit out of it. His nose wrinkled at the taste. "This tastes bad," he murmured but continued to eat anyway. 

He sighed contentedly after having finished his breakfast. His keen hearing could detect footsteps outside the house. Inquisitive, Enishi stepped outside to investigate. Just in front of the gates stood the 8 year old girl, sweeping. He stared at her, studying her. She had a small frown on her face and looked as if she hadn't slept very well. "Hello?" He called out.

Kaoru turned her head sharply to the source of the voice, snapping her out of her trance. She saw the boy she had saved earlier. Smiling brightly at him she walked towards him. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully. "Did you sleep ok, Enishi-kun?"

The boy nodded. "Hai-- Arigato, for letting me stay."

She shook her head vigorously. "No need. Did you eat?"

He nodded again. "Yeah."

Kaoru frowned. "I'm sorry if it was bad, I'm not a very good cook. Okaasan said that when she gets better she'll teach me how to cook properly."

Enishi frowned. "It wasn't that bad," he mumbled inaudibly. "You're okaasan is sick?"

She nodded sadly as her gazed turned towards the ground. "Hai, ever since otousan left she has been getting worse and worse. Demo. . ." Her eyes brightened once again as she looked at him with fierce determination. "Everything will be ok when he comes back! But for now I have to take care of the dojo and okaasan."

The spikey haired boy frowned at her. He admired her courage, although she was young she faith that her father would return. But Enishi, being as he was, knew better. He eyed the girl feeling sorry for her to have to such a huge burden and being so young. He shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say to her. "I better get going."

A look of panic crossed the girl's face. "Do you really have to?"

The boy nodded as he headed towards the door. "I have to go find my neesan."

She blinked. "Oneesan?" A gasp of awe sounded from her lips. "Wow! You have an older sister! She must be beautiful." Kaoru's eyes sparkled over. "I've always wanted an older sister."

He lifted an eyebrow at her response. 

The small girl shook her head. "I'm an only child," she said sadly. "But do you really have to go?" She asked in a small voice. 

Enishi sighed feeling a bit sad for the girl however his face remained cold and impassive. His brows furrowed as he contemplated her request. He wanted so badly to see his sister but the insistent nagging of his conscience told him to stay. She had, after all, saved him. Groaning inwardly he realized that he also had a mission to accomplish that would have to be delayed. His boss wasn't going to like it if he found out. "Fine. . ." 

"YATTA!" She cried out as she ran over to him and hugged him causing them to tumble over. "Arigato! Enishi-niichan!!"

"Oi! Get off of me!!" The older boy yelled trying to pry her off of him. He wasn't used to this kind of attention and it was making him feel uneasy. 

Bright blue eyes shone happily at him as she smiled. "Okaeri nasi!" 

He blinked twice taking in the measure of her small gesture. Nervously he replied, "Ta--Tadaima..."

She giggled joyfully before jumping off him and helping him up. 

----------------------

He stared at her from the entrance of the dojo. His eyes were fixated on her movements. What was she doing?

"Iiya!" She yelled as she swung her bokken. Her yell echoed throughout the room as she continued to swing intensely. Her brow glistened with sweat a visible sign that she was pushing her young body to its limits. She had to get stronger. She had to show her father how strong she was so that he would be proud of her when he returned. 

Kaoru concentrated harder not caring that her body screamed for her to stop and rest. The need to perfect the art her father created was too great to listen to the aching need. 

"You should take a break," a voice said, breaking her concentration.

She turned her head to see Enishi staring at her leaning against the door frame. "Enishi-niichan."

"You can't push yourself like that," he said emotionlessly. 

The little girl shook her head. "Iie, I need to get better."

He shrugged. "What were you doing?"

Kaoru smiled brightly hugging the bokken to her chest. "It's called Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, the sword that protects life without killing."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Without killing. That sounds. . . weird."

She nodded. "It does, but it's something my otousan lived by. He invented it so that he could protect without killing. He taught me some before he left."

"Is that why you're practicing?" 

"Hai, I want him to see how strong I have become. I want to make him proud."

He observed her enviously as she talked about her father with such love. He barely remembered his and the memories he did have of him were not pleasant ones. 

As if reading his mind she asked, "what about your otousan?"

Glaring at her he turned away. "I don't remember him."

"Oh," she said quietly. Although she was young she knew when to stop such questionings. "Do you want to learn?"

He turned to look at her again, his turquoise eyes searching for an answer. "Nani?"

Smiling brightly she offered him her bokken. "Do you want me to teach you? I don't know much but I could show you something."

He thought for a moment then pushed the bokken away. "No, it's not my style," he said gruffly. 

She smiled sadly but nodded. "Ok. Are you hungry?"

Enishi cringed. "Are you cooking?"

"Hai!" She said before running out the door and to prepare a bath then their meal.

-----------------------------

Night fell quickly. After a quick bath Kaoru had rushed to the kitchen in order to prepare the night's supper.

"What are you making?" A voice sounded from the door.

Her lip curled. "Miso soup but. . ."

The young boy walked towards her observing her confusion. "What's wrong?"

She turned her head towards him as he stood next to her, staring into the pot. "I think I did it wrong."

"I don't think it's supposed to be green . . ."

-----------------------

Seating themselves at the table they began to eat their meal in a comfortable silence.

"Is it good?" Kaoru asked trying to eat the half burnt rice.

Enishi shook his head but said nothing. He concentrated on keeping a straight face and keeping the food down as he took a bite of the tofu. 

Finally finished Kaoru began to gather the dishes smiling at Enish all the while. "Thank you for staying. It's lonely here with just me and my okaasan here."

He nodded. "Where is she anyway?" He asked. The dojo was quiet and he had forgotten there was one other person living there.

"She's in her room," she replied in a small voice. "She's too weak to get up sometimes."

His eyes were fixed on her solemn expression. Maybe it would have been a good idea if he said nothing at all. "Oh," was all he could say.

She shook her head vigorously. "It's ok though, she'll get better. You'll see!" She cheered and gave him a bright smile.

His eyes widened at her smiling face and felt his face grow warm. At her curious expression he turned his head sharply away from her.

"Ne, are you ok, Enishi-kun?" She asked peering at his face. 

The young boy shook his head. "I'm fine!" 

She gave him a confused look then nodded as she walked out with the dishes.

He sighed in relief. What was wrong with him? She made him feel nervous, no one had ever made him feel that was before and he had just met her. Maybe he was getting sick? Narrowing his deep green eyes he shook his head. He was being ridiculous all these petty emotions. He wasn't supposed to be here anyway. He was supposed to be with his sister keeping an eye on her. But no, he wasn't, he was here with that strangely cheerful girl. 

With fierce determination he made up his mind. Enishi would leave the next day, without any word. It would be best for them both. His concentration was broken when she walked into the room again, a tray in her hands.

"What are you doing?"

Kaoru struggled with the enormous tray, trying to keep balance. "I need to give okaasan her dinner," she explained from behind the object.

He gulped hoping it wasn't the same dinner that they had just eaten. If her mother was truly ill then he honestly didn't think she would survive the night after eating her cooking. 

"Tae-san brings over dinner for her almost everyday," she said as if reading his mind. 

"Do you need help?" 

Kaoru shook her head as she walked by him watching her steps carefully. "No thank you, I can manage on my own."

"Are you sure--?"

"I said I was fine, didn't I? I'm not useless, you know." 

Enishi was taken aback by her small outburst. Maybe she wasn't the polite little girl he thought she was. "You better watch the--"

*SMACK*

". . . wall. . ."

"Itai. . ." She groaned rubbing her behind. "Oh no! It's ruined!"

The boy walked up and knelt beside her picking up the remains of what used to be a bowl. "I told you," he said without the familiar coldness in his voice. 

She gave him a quick glare then turned back to the mess. "Now what am I going to do?" Her voice almost broke as if she were about to burst into tears. 

Her guest sighed in defeat. "I guess I could make something for her. I mean if she ate what you cooked she'd probably get sicker."

Kaoru's eye twitched at his rude comment. "How do you know yours would be any better?"

He shrugged as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "Anyone's cooking would be better than yours."

She watched him walk into the kitchen the urge to hit him with something growing stronger by the minute. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself she turned towards the mess only seeing that it was already gone. He had cleaned it while she was distracted. Curiously she walked to the kitchen.

Taking out a clean pot he began to boil some water. "I don't know how to make anything fancy," he said almost sounding like an apology.

The small girl watched as he cooked her mother's dinner. He wasn't that great but it was better than her cooking. Then a thought occurred to her. "Why didn't you cook our dinner? It would have been better. . ."

He shrugged, not answering her question. The truth was that she looked so content cooking on her own he didn't want to intervene. And honestly he didn't know that her cooking would be as bad as his morning breakfast. "Done."

Kaoru peered over his shoulder. It was a simple meal but it was better than nothing. "Wow! Thank you Enishi-kun!" 

Placing his creation on the tray he looked at her. "I'll carry it this time."

She nodded as he lifted the tray and gestured him to follow her. 

The room was dark and bare. In the middle lay a small figure, so frail and delicate that it seemed it would brake if one touched it. Enishi's eyes roamed over the poor woman's weakened state as he gently placed the tray next to her. 

"Okaasan, this is Enishi-kun," she said in a quiet voice.

The woman's bright blue eyes greeted him as she smiled. "Hello Enishi. I hear my daughter has invited you to stay for awhile," she whispered hoarsely having just woken up.

He nodded.

"Not much for words, huh?" 

He nodded again.

The woman let out a silent giggle at his demeanor. "Take good care of here while you're here, ne Enish-kun?"

"Hai, I will," he promised with a slight blush on his face. 

Kaoru smiled at him and her mother at his promise. "Ne ne, okaasan, Enishi made you dinner."

"He did?" She asked curiously looking at both children. "Well, I'm sure it'll be delicious."

He blushed again at he praise. So this was what it was like to be praised by a mother? "I think I'll go to bed now. It was nice meeting you Kamiya-san. Oyasumi nasi," he bowed and took his leave.

Mother and daughter replied as they watched him march out of the room. Both wondering why he seemed uneasy.

"He seems nice," her mother commented.

Kaoru looked her and smiled. "He is. He's mean sometimes, but he really is nice."

Closing her eyes her mother sighed. "That's good."

"You better eat, okaasan. You need to get your strength back."

"I'm tired. I'll eat later, I just need a nap."

She looked at her curiously. "Promise you'll eat?"

The mother made noise that sounded suspiciously like a 'yes'.

The young girl's lip trembled but kept her emotions in check. She would not breakdown in front of her. She had to be strong. Yet the sight before her made it difficult. Her mother looked so frail and weak laying there, unmoving. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "oyasumi, okaasan."

----------------

He stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. Questioning his motives he turned to his side thinking about the young girl and her mother that were just down the hall. He envied the small girl yet felt sympathy for the trials she would face later in her life. Enishi was no naive child, he knew that one day she would probably end up alone. Life was funny like that. He frowned wondering why it bothered him so much. Why did it disturb him so much? Shrugging the feeling off he willed his body to sleep. Maybe he wouldn't leave just yet.

-------------------------

I wanted to add cutesy moments too. . . we'll see what happens. Let me know what you guys think! ^_^

Yurameki


	3. Chapter 3

Wavering Trust

-----

Chapter 3

-----

By Yurameki

------

Running a hand through his unruly hair he sneered at the sight before him; a pile of pots, dishes and various other materials lay soaking in water. He clenched his teeth remembering her words:

"Will you washes the dishes? I need to go run a quick errand. There aren't that many anyway," she flashed him her best smile causing that unfamiliar feeling to weld up again. Before he could protest she was gone.

Enishi felt his face grow warm thinking back to the smile she had given him. What the hell was wrong with him? With narrowed eyes he rolled up his sleeves and dove into the mess, all the while wondering why he was even bothering with such a task.

--------

Karou sighed in relief as she returned from the market. She barely had enough money to by groceries today. Biting her lip she wondered how she would manage next time. She bowed her head and continued home. Things were becoming increasingly difficult for the young girl. However, she always managed to pull through. With hardened eyes she felt herself become determined to go forward. If not for her but for her parents. She smiled fondly remembering that she had a new housemate, at least for the time being. In her heart she secretly wished he would stay with her however he had his own family to go to. For now she would relish the company. Nothing would get her down.

As she neared her home she spotted two men standing before the entrance. One was a large heavy set man while the other was tall and thin with wispy hair. Both had bokkens in their hands. "Excuse me?" She inquired with a small voice.

Both men turned to look at her with a surprised expression. "Hey, you're that Kamiya brat," the heavy man laughed. 

"This will be easier than we thought."

Kaoru's expression turned into one of anger at their comments. "What do you want?"

The thin man walked up to her and leaned down to her face. "Heard your old man got knocked off."

She could hear his companion laugh. "Yeah, thought you wouldn't be need'in this here place with just you and your dying mom 'round."

A look of rage passed through her eyes. "My otousan is not dead," she sneered.

"So says you."

Dropping her belongings she lunged at him with an enraged cry not caring that both armed men were three times bigger than her and she was helpless. Her attack was futile when she felt one of the men push her aside and knock her to the ground.

"Feisty little brat, ain't ya?" She heard one laugh.

She could see something large and wooden being raise above one of their heads. "Guess we'll just have to teach you a lesson."

Kaoru closed her eyes waiting for the force of the impact to come. Instead her blue eyes snapped open at the sound of a piercing scream.

"Get off of me!!" 

The young girl's eyes widened seeing an infuriated Enishi, his teeth clamped onto the arm of her attacker. The man he was latched onto desperately tried to shake him off but to no avail. The second man approached him readying his weapon to strike. 

She gritted her teeth as she sprinted from the ground a grabbed the fallen bokken the screaming man had dropped. She would not allow them to harm her savior. With the skill she had inherited from her father Kaoru struck the man that was about to attack her companion causing him to drop his weapon. She was ready to fight.

-----------------------------

"You're bleeding!" She cried as they entered the house.

The boy looked at her with disinterest from out of the corner of his eye and mumbled, "it's not my blood."

She stiffened at his emotionless comment. She didn't know what to think of his violent behavior but knew had he not been there she would not have been safe. However, the image of him biting into the man's arm so viciously haunted her. Shaking her head she set the bags down in the kitchen. 

"Are you hurt?" The question sounded impassive but she knew he was worried.

Blinking she looked at him and shook her head. "No." she smiled brightly at him again and laughed. Taking a cloth and soaking it she turned to face him. "Sit," she commanded gently.

Uncharacteristically he obeyed. Once again he felt the unfamiliar heat on his face as she whipped at the blood on his face. If she was disgusted she didn't show it. Growing up in a dojo she was accustomed to seeing blood on a normal basis, it was nothing out of the ordinary to see injuries of all sorts. 

Kaoru looked at him with a confused expression as he looked away. "Thank you, for saving me," she whispered shyly.

Enishi raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "We're even."

She flashed him her smiled again and nodded. "Un!"

----

He was leaning against the wall as she exited the room. He didn't need to see the look on her face when she stepped out that she was on the verge of tears. "Are you ok?" His voice startled her and she gave a quiet yelp.

"Don't scare me like that!" She scolded grabbing her chest as if to keep her heart from jumping out.

He gave her a small smirk then walked away.

The young girl stared at him with a blank look then shook her head. It was night time already but she couldn't sleep not after seeing her mother. She walked outside in a zombie-like state and sat on the cool grass. Winter was almost approaching but she ignored the cold and stared at the sky. 

So many things were going on through the young girl's mind. She was only eight yet it seemed like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Bringing legs to her chest she buried her head on her knees. Life was becoming too difficult to handle for the young soul. Silently she wept alone under the stars hoping that one day things would be better.

Enishi was but a few feet away from her as he stared at her shaking shoulders unsure of what to do. With a small sigh he gave in and sat down next to her. He stared at her from the corner of his eye noticing that she didn't seem to know that he was there.

"Is it hard?" Came her muffled voice.

He turned his head towards her noticing that she still had her head buried in her arms. "Is what hard?"

"To be alone?"

The black haired boy remained silent as he looked at the sky above. "Sometimes."

"How do you do it?"

He leaned back to lay on the grass. Placing his arms behind his head he thought about her question. "I remember that I have my neesan."

That's right, she had forgotten that he wasn't completely alone. He had his sister to watch over. But she had no one but her parents and even then it seemed like she would loose them. 

"Even though I can't be with her all the time I have her," he continued. "She will always be with me, no matter what."

Kaoru lifted her head up to look at him. Drying her tears she took in the impact of his words. Yes, although it seemed like she would be alone her parents would always be with her. In her heart she would keep them alive and live for them. No matter what happened she had them. 

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Enish-kun."

He nodded as they both continued to stare at the night sky.

---------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Wavering Trust

-----

Chapter 4

-----

By Yurameki

------

Enishi watched as the small girl practiced her kenjitsu. There were scrolls scattered around her. He had once asked her what they were for. When he did he immediately regretted asking seeing her smile sadly bothered him. 

"They are my father's notes. I'm trying to perfect what he had practicing so that when he comes back he can be proud."

After that he tried to avoid anymore questions regarding her parents. It had been five days since he had arrived at the dojo. He didn't know why he had stayed for long. All he knew was that he didn't want her to be alone. He had learned that she wasn't the polite and innocent little girl he thought she was. On the contrary, she was quite rude sometimes and would mouth off to him. Sometimes their arguments would last for hours but in the end she would apologize and flash him her smile and all would be set right in that instant. 

However, the young boy was becoming anxious. He needed to see his sister and do his job. She could take care of herself but he still needed to watch over her. Sighing in resignation he decided that this time for sure he would leave. Turning away from her he walked out of the dojo to prepare his things for the following day.

------------

"Kaoru-chan, what's wrong?" 

The small girl looked up to meet her mother's eyes. She shook her head, "Nothing, okaasan. Just thinking."

Her mother smiled. "You shouldn't think bad things little one. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" 

Kaoru returned her mother's soft smile. "I know." A few moments of silence passed before she spoke again. "When is otousan coming home?"

The woman slowly raised her hand to cup her daughter's cheek. "When the war is over he will return."

"Then we can start training again."

Her laugh sounded like small bells, soft and melodious. "Yes, then you can start training again. You have been doing that yourself, haven't you?"

Small blue eyes blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

"A mother knows things, Kaoru-chan. Besides just because I'm sick doesn't mean I'm deaf. I could hear you practicing all the way over here."

She blushed. "Well, I just wanted to show otousan that I can be strong too."

Her mother's hand caressed her cheek again. "Oh, little one, he knows. He knows."

---------------

There wasn't much he owned. Everything he had could fit into a small satchel. It would be a long journey for him and he had already wasted enough time. 

Enishi sighed as he pushed the small bag aside and began to clear the room that had been his for a few days. He would leave today. A small part of him wanted to stay but the need to be with his sister was much stronger. He needed to watch over her. 

The hard part would be telling his new housemate that he was leaving. He stared blankly at the wall wondering how he would tell her. 

--------------

It was late afternoon already and soon it would be dark, too dangerous for any normal child to be traveling by himself but he didn't care. Enishi watched her as she practiced. Her face was filled with determination, something he had come to admire like the many other things about her. She was so different from his neesan. 

He clutched the bag tightly as he approached the dojo, his heart beating faster than normal. He froze in mid-stride when she turned her blue gaze towards him. 

"Enishi-kun?" she asked curiously as she lowered her shinai.

"I'm leaving," he blurted out. It came out colder than he wanted but maybe that was for the best.

Kaoru walked towards him, a sad smile playing on her lips. "You're finally going to go see your oneesan, ne?"

He nodded.

"I was wondering when you were. Your a good brother, I wish I had a sibling just like you," she said whistfully. "She's lucky."

His eyes stayed on her but he remained silent.

"She must be worried about you," she said as she nudged the ground with her weapon. 

His expression remained blank as he studied her for the last time.

"Do you have everything?"

He nodded. 

"I'll never see you again, will I?" She said

"Probably not," he said trying to meet her gaze when she would not.

She picked at the ground with her shinai. "Will you be ok? By yourself, I mean."

"I'm used to it."

"Oh, well you better get going then, before it gets dark."

He nodded and turned to leave. She watched as walked down the dirt path, his small form becoming disappearing by the second. Her lips became a thin line and her eyes hardened. Quickly she ran into the dojo and grabbed what she needed and ran to him with all her might. 

The small boy stopped in his tracks hearing her loud steps slamming against the ground towards him. He felt her small hand on his shoulder and turn him almost forcefully towards her. His eyes widened as he gazed at her flushed face gasping for breath. 

"You," she gasped. "You ... here ..." She said as she shoved a bokken at him. "Just ... in ... case."

Enishi looked at her then to the weapon. A small smile appeared on his lips as he took the gift. "Thank you," he said.

Kaoru nodded happily as she straightened up. "We will meet again."

He placed his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair but said nothing.

"Be careful, and take care of your oneesan."

He smiled again and stepped away from her. "I know and thank you."

She watched as he began to walk away, this time it was real. She meant what she had said, they would meet again.

---------------

Night flooded the cities of Japan as snow poured down on those living beneath the heavens. 

In one city a solitary child hid in fear. A look of horror on his face as his precious sibling was stripped away from him, with her a part of his being. Blood covered the pure white snow as he witnessed the life seeping out of his sister's mortally wounded body. His eyes glazed over as his hair became as white as the snow falling around him. His face contorted into a sickening expression of rage. Silently he swore to avenge his dear sister. He vowed to be strong. 

Miles away a small girl grieved just like the boy. She sat and watched the snow fall silently with tears blurring her sight. She too made a vow not so unlike the boy. She had lost a part of herself as well and she promised to be strong as her parents had taught her to be. 

They suffered the same pain alone and a world apart.

__

TBC


	5. Author's Notes

****

Author's Note:

9-4-02

Yes ladies and gentlemen, I have returned! I just want to apologize for dropping this story for so long. It's ridiculous! So I'M SO SORRY! But here is the next part! Just about the same length as the last chapter. 

So next chapter we'll get back to the Jinchuu storyline! Wooo! Who's excited?!

Thanks to those who reviewed. I read them today and I was so touched I decided to continue. So thank you so much! 

P.S. **mc.UF0-N@0KI **I seriously encourage to write a fic. If it inspires you do it! That goes for the rest of ya! I'd like to read something similar to this which is part of the reason I began writing this lil story. I thought it was a good idea and maybe a few others would join in so that I would be able to enjoy theirs too! =D

5-4-02

Bah it seemed kind of cheesy to write but I did it. @_@ I know Enishi is probably WAY OOC but oh well.. ne? ^^ I like writing this for some reason. The next part will be the final part of the story with them as children. The rest will go on to their awkward reunion as adults. ^_^ Hope you guys like it so far.. 

5-3-02

I'm back. I apologize for letting this story get away, it's been like that with the rest of creations too. I've been busy. . . Anyway, I scraped the original second chapter because I wanted to show how close Enishi and Kaoru become as children. I thought it would be more fun to write. Although the beginning of this part is the same the rest is different. So I hope you guys enjoy. I'm working on the next part now so no worries (I hope_ 

^_^


End file.
